dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Kayo
^761E6A76B1520D01AC4C5E10FCC020D7159A35F1278BBDF215^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg Apperance ^3BC99D615CCE2406D14D4B77E3568A4DB470DDBF66895D8BA5^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^DB7CD49D145B0377DFAB3364EEA89E5B35F9EE357428F217E2^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^E5AEC9F1EB44B536CC6AC0356ABE531005E76B0A3D20857AE1^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^FD3851D6BC02A07D63B4154CA990467B671E2AACA2C5E2A6EF^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg i268^pavatar_fullsize_distr.jpg i289^pavatar_fullsize_distr.jpg Behavior/Personality *Strong *Stern *Angry *Sarcastic *Passionate *High Sense of Justice Roleplay Allignment Choatic Neutral 'Occupation/Class' Commander and General of The SkyMerc's 'Fighting Style' Street Fighting: 'Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Weapon of Choice' *'Old School Submachine guns ' *'Swords ' *'Bats ' *'His hands' Allies/Enemies All those whom threaten the Skylands. 'Background' Commander Kayo. Was born in the Skylands and raised there. He's seen it within its dirt wasteland phase, to its now lucious and green wild-land phase as well. When he was 13 a group of raiders attacked his settlement he and his parents had been living on. His parents were taken and his siblings killed. Forced to watch his sister raped and then strangled in front of him turned him into a monster. The Raiders raised him up as one of there own but he still hated them. One day a PMC by the name of Lions Corp came through and wiped out these same raiders, an order to kill them all had been made out by some political figure and they took the job. Kayo had been 17 at the time. Hiro Lionheart took him as one of his own and raised him up to be one of his protege's but when Kayo was 22 he ventured back off into the skylands. Rallying up many for his cause and proving to everyone that he had been a formidable warrior he soon lead his own large group of warriors whom he calls ' The SkyMerc's. Merceanries whom promise nothing but to protect those within the skylands who cant protect themselves. ' Perks! *Adamantium Skeleton- He can take massive amounts of damage, and his limbs are damn near impossible to break *Aquaboy- He can breathe underwater *Barbarian- His hits unarmed and with weapons are extremly deadily. Giving his opponent insanes amounts of pain with one hit. *Big Leagues- With a melee weapon he does massive damage able to smash people into bits with ease *Black Smith- He's a weapons making expert *Commando- When he has a automatic weapon he is damn near unstoppable able to defy most laws of physics with the weapon alone. *Covert Operations- He's extremly hard to detect, able to mimic's hiro lionhearts own untrackable abilites due to skill alone *Ghoulish- When exposed to radiation of any kind it heals him *Iron Fist- His hand is devastating able to punch people to bits and beat them to death rather easily *Solar powered- When in the day time his strength and speed are boosted the more he's in combat able to reach supernatural levels after 4 posts within each battle. *Tougheness: Boy can he take a beating, he can even survive nuke level explosions and take in massive amounts of bullets before he finally gives in " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY Category:PMC Category:Generation 1